


Like a Remedy for the Heart - Owl House Drabble

by Fear_Itself



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Gen, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Guilt, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent Eda Clawthorne, Regret, Spoilers for Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: "Like a remedy for the heart, the contact burned and melted the ice blocking her freezing mind."~~~Just finished the show and thought I'd write a little drabble. Spoilers for Agony of a Witch and Young Blood Old Souls
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Like a Remedy for the Heart - Owl House Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fezzzuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezzzuu/gifts).



"Eda...?" A quiet knock against the wood frame separating the fallen Owl Lady from her inevitable reality brought her back swiftly from the nightmares plaguing her mind.

"...Come in..." The pained groan of the door was loud and monstrous to the ears of someone who faced death in all of its cruel silence. The figure who emerged was much smaller and innocent, however.

"You've been locked up in here ever since the big battle and uhh... King and Lilith are getting worried. Did something else bad happen? Did one of us do something wrong-"

"Luz..." She motioned for the human to take a seat next to her. Upon closer inspection, Eda's face was scattered with crystal clear droplets that only amplified the pale red overcoat across her eyes. "I'm sorry... All I've done is put you in danger and I think the other night just took it too far. You almost turned to stone... You never should've been put in a situation like that. I promise we'll get you home somehow, I don't want that kind of harm coming your way again." A hand on her shoulder. Like a remedy for the heart, the contact burned and melted the ice blocking her freezing mind.

"Eda, relax. You've done so much for me but you won't be able to protect me forever. The best you can do is help me grow and train and the best you can do for yourself is not to dwell on your mistakes. Believe me when I say it'll swallow you whole." The fallen Owl Lady refused to give Luz a chance to react before she was trapped in her arms.

"Never... never scare me like that again." Luz wished she could laugh and agree but she was never taught to be a liar. She refused to make a promise she couldn't keep...

~~~


End file.
